


Fickle

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate was fickle. To give him Sam, only to then take him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fickle

Gene swallowed the last of the whisky. He tightened his hand around the glass and then he threw it, watching it shatter into tiny pieces; just like his heart shattered when he heard the news of Sam's death.

He ignored Ray and Chris. He didn't care what they or anybody else thought. Not today. He'd held up through the funeral service; attended only by Sam's colleagues. Even after seven years Sam was still a loner.

Fate was fickle. To give him Sam, only to then take him away. He brushed his hand across his eyes. He was so very tired.


End file.
